Hazel's Decision
by Goldenswirl Of CrystalClan
Summary: Hazel is a normal kittypet. She has friends and knows the streets. But her life is about to change... T for Warriors. Blood and gore and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **This is a new story! It is about Hazelcloud, a SkyClan Daylight Warrior. If you don't know what that is, then you haven't read SkyClan's Destiny.** **-*SPOILERS*-** **A daylight warrior is a kittypet that is a warrior during the day but returns to it's housefolk at night to sleep.** **Here I go!**

 **Chapter 1**

Hazel stretched in her basket and stepped out of her soft bed, walking into the kitchen to have her breakfast. Her housefolk, an old female whom had many other cats was sitting at a table. Hazel jumped up on the table and purred as the lady stroked her back. Her housefolk stood up, walking to the storing box and opening one of it's large doors. She disappeared inside, emerging again with many cans of cat food. Hazel meowed in anticipation, licking her lips excitedly. _Food at last! I'm hungry._ She thought, padding forward and sitting by her bowl. The lady then proceeded to open the many cans, tipping one can into each of the eight bowls. Hazel yowled, calling to the other cats. There were four toms and three she-cats, excluding herself. There was Rust, a russet red tom with brown eyes, Lily, a white she-cat with blue eyes, Luna, a gray she-cat with blind gray eyes, Blue, a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes, Flash, an orange tom with green eyes, Fierce, a large black tom with white stripes and blue eyes, and Sprite, a brown tom with white patches and green eyes.

Hazel then started hungrily gulping down her meal as the others around her ate their fill as well. Leaving a few bits of meat in the bottom of the bowl for Flash to finish, being the greediest. Hazel bounded across the kitchen and squeezed through the flap in the door to the garden. She made her dirt under a large hydrangea bush and then walked around the garden. Birds were twittering loudly in the early morning light, and Hazel had the urge to catch one, but knew she never would. Suddenly sound erupted from the other side of the fence, consisting of barks and yowls of pain. Before Hazel could investigate, a dark gray shape flew from the other side of the wooden boards and fell on top of Hazel, squashing her.

"Wha-?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you?" Hazel asked, pushing the dark gray lump off her and getting to her paws.

"I'm Stonepool. Sorry for that."

 _Stonepool? Weird name..._ Hazel thought, her green eyes roaming over his pelt. It was messy and unkept, and he had an air of desperation about him. He had friendly gray eyes that sparkled when she looked at him.

Hazel thought for a second.

"Do you have housefolk?"

Stonepool looked confused. "Housefolk?"

"You know... they live in houses... in towns..." But this only seemed to confuse Stonepool more. Then his eyes flooded with understanding as Hazel groomed herself, for her fur had been ruffled when Stonepool had jumped on her.

"Oh! You're a kittypet!" Stonepool exclaimed nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Kittypet?" Hazel asked, pausing in her grooming with a confused flick of her tail.

"Yeah a cat that lives with Twolegs," he paused, glancing towards Hazel's home, "or, as you call them housefolk."

Hazel nodded in understanding.

"Look, sorry but I have to go."

Stonepool meowed, glancing behind him.

"Do you know the way back to the forest?"

Hazel nodded, "Follow me."

She led him back to the outskirts of her Twoleg's town. Stonepool turned to her and gratefully meowed,

"Thanks. I don't think I could've found my way back without you."

Hazel smiled, "Pleasure. By the way, do you live in the forest?" When the slim gray tom nodded she continued, "Also, can you meet me here at mid-day when the sun's in the middle of the sky?" Hazel didn't know why, but it felt like the right thing to do.

Stonpool looked uncertain but nodded slowly.

"Ok. Bye!" He meowed then dove into the bushes. She could hear him racing through the trees to wherever he spent his nights.

Hazel returned home quickly, ignoring her friends continued questions of where she had been. She went straight to her basket, struggling over her weight to curl up comfortably.

DUN DUN DUN!


End file.
